1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hair cutting apparatus, and more particularly to a hair cutting guide which, when used in conjunction with a conventional pair of scissors, shears or an electric clipping device, assures uniformity while at the same time disposes of hair clippings.
2. The Prior Art
Hair grooming devices incorporating a vacuum have been known for many years, and the prior art is replete with examples thereof. Known, for example, are combing and brushing attachments for use in combination with a conventional vacuum cleaner hose. Similar apparatus have been devised for lifting and disposing of particulate matter. Also knownare devices which gauge or cut hair to a predetermined length. Additionally, the art has provided attachments for conventional electric razors. Such existing devices suffer, however, from one or more of the following disadvantages. In some cases, the devices are not structured to assure hair length uniformity nor do they provide for varying the desired hair length. In other cases, only a single cutting or clipping surface is presented making it difficult to use the device on different parts of the hair style; i.e. typically shorter hair is required around the ears than is required on the top of the head. In still other cases, no means are provided for automatically disposing of the hair clippings which must ultimately be disposed of. Finally, many known devices are not suitable for cutting the operator's own hair.